takfandomcom-20200215-history
Tak and the Power of Juju Wiki:Request for Rights
:This page was copied from the Men in Black Wiki, which I also wrote, but modified for this Wiki. This is the page to know the requirements and how-to to nominate a User for Wiki Rights on the ''Tak and the Power of Juju Wiki. Although the rules are not to strict, they must be followed. 'Do Not put the requests here. Follow the steps to know how to post requests.' Nominating *First off, You can nominate yourself. *To nominate someone or yourself, put just the user name in the box (without User prefix). *The user must fit the qualifications to be each respective rights level. Voting *Voting is simple. Just sign if you Support, Oppose, or are Neutral to the request on the request page. There is also a section to post any comments you may have. Do not forget to sign the comments. Qualifications and Nominations ''Rollback *A Rollback is not much of a step up from a user. A Rollback can revert other's edits with just one click. This is mainly used to quickly revert vandalism. Despite being small, being a Rollback will be a good step to Administrator, assuming you can handle it. Qualifications *To be a Rollback, a user must have made at least 15 edits. *They must have been on the wiki for at least two weeks. *They must have edited in the last few days. *They should never has vandalized, and must follow the Manual of Style. break=no prefix=Project:Request for Rollback/ preload=Template:User Nominate buttonlabel=Nominate for Rollback ''Administrator'' *An Administrator is a serious user on a wiki. An Admin can block users, protect pages, and edit the wiki skin. This is not a forever guarantee, as an Admin can be demoted if they abuse their powers. Qualifications *They do not have to be a rollback, but it will help their case. *To be an Admin, a user must have at least 75 edits. *They should have been on the wiki for at least one month. *They must have edited in the last few days. *They should never have vandalized, and should follow the Manual of Style. *They should be able to prove they can handle the responsibility. break=no prefix=Project:Request for Administrator/ preload=Template:User Nominate buttonlabel=Nominate for Administrator ''Bureaucrat'' *A Bureaucrat is the highest and most serious user level a normal user can be. They have the highest rights. They can do everything an Admin can do, and they can promote and demote other users. A Bureaucrat can only be demoted by a Wikia Staff member, not by another Bureaucrat. Qualifications *First, the user must have already been an Admin for at least a month. *They should have made at least 200 edits. *They must be able to prove they have made good use of their Admin powers. They must also be able to prove they could handle the powers. *They should also have edited in the last few days. *They should have never abused the Admin powers and follow the Manual of Style. break=no prefix=Project:Request for Bureaucrat/ preload=Template:User Nominate buttonlabel=Nominate for Bureaucrat Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Wiki